


living life is fun and we've just begun

by cashewdani



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or 3 weddings Lorelai and Christopher have been to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	living life is fun and we've just begun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for empressearwig with the prompt, "someone else's wedding"

Christopher takes her to crash a wedding at the club one weekend when her parents are in New York taking in a show. They make up fake identities for themselves, she's Daphne Cunningham, one of the bride's second cousins, and he is Jonathan Landon, an intern at the groom's company.

They spend their time in between dances adding to their back stories and drinking flutes of champagne that seem to always be refilled. By the time they've cut the cake, Lorelai wants to catch the bouquet and get married and spend her whole life on stupid adventures like this with Christopher. And she knows this because when she's giggling over the fact that Jonathan's apparently the one who supplied the condoms for the wedding night, Christopher tells her she's beautiful, and the best girl, and leans in to kiss her, his mouth as effervescent as the champagne.

\---

  


Lorelai knows it's probably the champagne and the cake and the cocktails, but she can't stop the way her body floods with feelings when she comes back from the ladies room to see Rory standing on Christopher's scuffed up dress shoes.

Rory's going to dance with her dad at her wedding some day. She's going to get big and go off into her own life just like Christopher's cousin, Hannah, is doing, and Lorelai allows herself 20 seconds of shaky breathing about it, before she crosses the room. She presses Rory's little body up against her legs, pulls Christopher in by the back of his neck, and kisses him for now and for then.

\---

  


She tries to tell herself that she's a grown woman, but whenever she's with Christopher it's almost like she forgets that entirely. It's why she lets him pull her into the coat check room at his boss' wedding and shove her up against the one spot of wall not obscured with hangers.

Why she whispers his name in the same breathy voice she'd used to say it in bed at night when she was 15 and could only dream of him still, as he skims her waist and breathes along her pulse. And why she moans like a high school girl once his lips make contact with hers, like there's nothing more rewarding than a kiss from a boy you've wanted to kiss you.

Even as a grown woman, she realizes that last part is probably true.


End file.
